With Her
by MckennaMargaret1027
Summary: Tori has a lot of secrets. What happens when Jade and Tori finally admit everything and Tori's secrets are uncovered? Slightly au. Characters are very ooc. Don't like it don't read it. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**_Not edited well so feel free to point out mistakes_**

 ** _Tori's pov_**

 _Beep beep beep be-_ I roll over and hit the off button on my alarm clock. I get out of bed and walk over to my closet grabbing my outfit for school today. A sweater with jeans and toms.

Walking into the bathroom connected to my bedroom I lock the door and get out my makeup bag. I find my concealer and put it on my left wrist and arm covering the week old cuts. I then cover up the bruise on my cheek. I get dressed and put on mascara and chapstick. I fix my hair before walking downstairs to see Trina eating breakfast with our parents. I walk over to the fridge and get out a bottle of water. My dad glares at me and I take a step further away from him.

I type in "Are you ready to go?" in my notes on my phone and give it to Trina.

"Yeah sure, lets get going. I don't wanna be late." she says rolling her eyes. Trina and I have never gotten on well. Her being the favorite means that I'm the one getting used as a punching bag and she gets to remain oblivious.

We walk out after she bids goodbye to our parents and start driving to school. On the way there I text my cousin Darren to make sure he's taking Isabella to daycare today.

As soon as we get there I instantly walk towards my locker and see Jade waiting for me. She is the only one I have even spoken one word to. We have a strange...I guess you could call it a friendship; sometimes more _._ At school she's all sarcastic and rude, but when we are just hanging out alone I see the real Jade. The loving, caring and softer side of her that only Beck has seen.

She's also one of the reasons why I am about a week clean. Jade found me in the ally after it happened last summer. She only knows about my self harm and eating problems but nothing else. She doesn't know about my dad. No one besides my mom does but of course she's never done anything.

Hiding my limp, I walk over to my locker and smile at Jade. She smiles back, a real smile not one of those fake ones she gives Beck and I feel butterflies in the pit of my stomach. What? Why am I still feeling like this? I thought I was over this. I can't still feel this way. She's straight, this means nothing to her. This is just a game to her.

"Hey wanna stay over tonight? My dad is out of town for some stupid business trip like always" She asks as we walk toward the auditorium. Our assignment in class yesterday was to pick a song that we could relate to the most and today we would preform it.

"Yeah, sure" I reply quietly, my voice scratchy and raw.

She flashes me a grin and links our arms before walking to class. The same tingles dance across my skin just like every other time we touch.

It's always been like this for me. Having to suffer in silence while watching her with him. She has this hold on me and for some reason I just let her. I've always felt drawn to her but I could never figure out why.

Jade is complicated but she's also not at the same time. She can either ruin you completely or put you back together and in a way she's done both. She's helping me get better and she's being my friend (sometimes more) but she's also still with him. No matter how many times we kiss or hold hands under tables she'll always go back to him. She always has.

I look away from Beck and Jade and walk to the stage. I take a deep breath and the song starts.

 _Oh, there she goes again,_

 _Every morning it's the same_

 _You walk on by my house_

 _I_ _wanna call out your name_

 _I want to tell you how beautiful you are from where I'm standing_

 _You got me thinking what we could be 'cause_

 _I keep craving, craving, you don't know it but it's true_

 _Can't get my mouth to say the words they want to say to you_

 _This is typical of love_

 _Can't wait anymore, I won't wait, I need to tell you how I feel when I see us together forever_

 _In my dreams you're with me_

 _We'll be everything I want us to be_

 _And from there, who knows, maybe this will be the night that we kiss for the first_ _time_

 _Or is that just me and my imagination_

 _We walk, we laugh, we spend our time walking by the ocean side_

 _Our hands are gently intertwined_

 _A feeling I just can't describe_

 _All this time we spent alone, thinking we could not belong to something so damn beautiful_

 _So damn beautiful_

My eyes connect with Jades across the parking lot, neither one of us daring to look away.

 _I keep craving, craving, you don't know it, but it's true_

 _Can't get my mouth to say the words they want to say to you_

 _This is typical of love_

 _Can't wait anymore, I won't wait, I need to tell you how I feel when I see us together forever_

 _In my dreams, you're with me_

 _We'll be everything I want us to be_

 _And from there, who knows, maybe this will be the night that we kiss for the first time_

 _Or is that just me and my imagination_

 _Imagination_

 _Imagination_

 _(Whoa, whoa, whoa...)_

 _In my dreams, you're with me_

 _We'll be everything I want us to be_

 _And from there, who knows, maybe this will be the night that we kiss for the first time_

 _Or is that just me and my imagination_

 _I keep craving, craving, you don't know it, but it's true_

 _Can't get my mouth to say the words they want to say to you_

I clench my fist, my nails digging into the palm of my hand. I hate that she makes me feel like this and there is nothing I can do about it. Every time I try to distance myself something always pulls me back in. She's like a drug, a very addictive drug.


	2. Chapter 2

**POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING I'll put a warning in bold**

Jade unlinks our arms before walking into Sikowitz's room. Everybody looks at us and Sikowitz asks why we are late.

"And why are you guys late?" I shuffle slightly, his gaze making me uncomfortable.

"I stopped to get coffee and Trina was taking forever to do her makeup." She states. Sikowitz shrugs being used to her speaking for me.

"Okay anyway, unfortunately this has nothing to do with acting, but Hollywood Arts is having a lock in tonight and five of you will be performing." he says

Oh no. A lock in. All night. Sleeping here. I look over to my right at Jade and see that we share the same worried look on our faces. I usually get really bad nightmares.

"Hey Sikowitz, can I be excused?" I ask quietly. I don't talk very often so when I talk loud it hurts.

"Sure, don't forget to be here at six o'clock tonight"

I grab my bag and walk out of the room going straight to the janitors closet that Jade and I always go to. I sit down and that's when it all hits me. The flashbacks of what happened that night. Olivia. Jake. My dad.

Before I know it tears are freely streaming down my cheeks and my hands are covering my mouth trying to muffle my sobs. I hear the door open and feel arms around my stomach, as soon as I feel them I start squirming and trying to pry them off of me.

"Shh Tori calm down. Its just me. Its Jade."  
I stop moving and turn around trying to ignore the flying butterflies in my stomach.

She sits down against the wall and motions for me to sit next to her. I sit next to her and Jade wraps her arms around me. I do the same and rest my head on her shoulder.

"I want to tell you what happened." I mumble into her neck.

She nods letting me know that I can tell her.

 ***flashback* Could be triggering**

I was walking home from karaoke with my friends. They were staying a little bit longer but I had homework and my mom wanted me home so I took the back alley. I heard footsteps behind me and started to run further down the alley before arms wrapped around my waist. I tried to scream but his hand covered my mouth. The person turned me around and slammed my body on the brick building.

Since I was turned around I could see him clearly. It was a man in about his late twenties, dark hair, brown eyes, smirk on his lips. His cold hands started taking off my shirt and I screamed and cried once he got it off and started unbuttoning my pants.

 ***flashback over***

Jade started to run her fingers threw my hair. I looked up at her to see that she too had tears falling down her cheeks.

"Do you remember what he looked like?" She asks

I nod not feeling like talking anymore. My throat is too sore.

"You need to tell someone. Like the police or something, you can't let him get away with this Vega." She states standing up and holing out a hand for me. I grab her hand and stand up ignoring the spark I felt when our hands touched.

"Okay I will tell the police." I mumble. My voice is still sore and hoarse from talking so much, I haven't spoke this much since it happened.

"But you have to be there with me." I say.

"I promise." She squeezes my hand.

We walk out of the closet and to her car. She starts the car and heads to the police station.

I look out the window wondering if this is the right thing to do. I tug on my sleeves and hold onto the charm on my necklace. It was Olivia's. Her parents gave it to me after the funeral. It's a wolf charm.

I close my eyes and remember the three of us hanging out all of the time. We were almost always together. Jake took her death the hardest. He loved her even if we didn't fully understand love yet. Then when we got to high-school we met Alexis it got so much worse. He did horrible things.

A hand squeezes mine, bringing me back to reality and I open my eyes. I pull my hand out of Jade's. She sighs softly and I just continue looking out the window.

 **Jades pov**

I can't believe that happened. I mean, I knew it happened when I found her practically naked in an alley. I think I just convinced myself that if she didn't say it, it didn't happen. I just wish I had driven her home that night. Then this never would have happened.

We are walking up to the stations doors and Tori grabs my hand. I feel sparks kinda like a shock but I like it. I like her. A lot. I shouldn't though. I know she'll never want that be with me. Not after I hurt her but that doesn't stop me from slowly falling for her.

Beck was different than she is. He never wanted to hold hands or just talk. He just wanted to make out all the time. With her I feel like I can be myself. I just wish she felt the same. She obviously feels something considering she kisses me back. Its all just so confusing and new and that scares me.

Beck was always my safe place and so every time something happens I go to him. It's fucked up and I try not to anymore. Me going to him only makes things worse.

We open the doors and are greeted by an all too perky receptionist smiling at us.

"Hello, what brings you ladies here today." The perky receptionist asks.

"We want to see an officer please." I say.

She walks us back to a desk.

"Hello officer we would like to file a rape report." I say.

Tori squeezes my hand and steps closer to me as he stands up and walks us into a private room.

"Okay, you two girls could stay here while I go and grab the report forms." He says before walking out and closing the door.

 **Tori's pov**

The officer walks back in and asks Jade to leave.

"No." She says and sits in the empty seat next to me.

"Ma'am I'm afraid you can't be in here."

"She can stay." I say quietly.

"Okay, then are you ready to answer some questions?"

"Yes." Can this be over already. It was hard enough telling Jade.

"What did he look like?"

I grab my phone, open my notes and type in my answers for Jade to read out loud for me.  
Dark hair and eyes he looked about in his twenties. I type.

"When did this happen?"

 **Last** **summer**.

"Okay what's your name?"

"Tori Vega." Jade says.

"Okay I'll need your number in case we find any information for you."

We tell him my number and he escorts us back to the front of the building.

We get in Jade's car and head back to school. Even though Sikowitz's class is over it should be about lunch time.

Jade parks and we walk to the outside section of the school where we always eat. Cat is the first to see is and runs up to us grabbing my wrist and pulling me to the lunch table. I wince in pain and Jade looks at me concerned. I smile to show that I'm fine. Obviously it is fake but she didn't need to know that.

"Hey, where have you guys been?" Beck asks looking at Jade. They broke up about a or so month ago but they still hang out a lot and stuff.

"We went to get lunch early and off campus." Jade answers for us both.

"We will be right back I have to talk to her for a second." She says.

I follow her and she eventually stops and walks into the janitors closet.

"Listen Vega, I have something to tell you." Jade states.

"I like you as more than a friend." she mumbles before she starts rambling. "I know you don't want to be with me though and that's okay. I hurt you and I'm so sorry. I don't deserve to be with you but I hope that eventually you can forgive me." Oh my god. I never thought that this would actually happen. She apologized.

"I want to be with you but I want to take this slow. I forgive you but it still hurt me and I'm not sure what to do about that to be honest." I bite my lip and grab my necklace. It's a nervous habit.

"I understand. We can go as slow as you want. I'll do everything I can to prove how sorry I am and that I won't hurt you again." She ducks her head and picks at her nails.

After standing there for a moment and thinking over what had just happened I speak up. "Jade?" She hums.

"Kiss me." I whisper. She looks up and takes a step closer to me. She gently placed her hand on my cheek and kisses me softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Our lips moved in sync as Jade's hands found their way to where my neck and jaw meet.

She slowly pulls away and places her forehead against mine. This was different from our rushed and sloppy kisses. This means so much more now that we both confessed our feelings for each other. It was almost like this was our first kiss. The tingling feeling that spread through my body when we kissed lingered as I catch my breath.

"I have been waiting for this to happen along time. Well, happen again." She whispers.

"Who knew that Jade West was a softy?" I grin.

"Only for you Vega." Jade replies.

"So not that I don't like kissing you, but what do we tell everyone?" I ask.

"Well, I don't know. I guess we'll have to see where this goes for now." She shrugs.

"Okay."

She grabs my hand and laces our fingers together. She pulls us down the hall and and turns the opposite way of where we eat lunch.

"Where are we going?" I ask

"Trying to find a classroom we can sleep in that no one else will sleep in case you get the dream, and so they won't see us doing anything." Jade says still pulling me around the school halls.

I nod. The more she pulls my hand the more my sleeve rolls up. She has never seen my cuts/scars she just knows about them.

"Jade, hold on a second." I say. She stops and looks at me concerned and confused. I pull my sleeves down. I look up and see her staring at my arms.

I feel the lump in my throat start to rise so all I can do is nod because if I talk I feel like I would burst into tears.

She slowly rolls up my left sleeve. When she gasps is when my tears finally fall from my brown eyes.

"Tori. Why?" She looks up from my arm.

"Did you ever know what happened before I came to Hollywood Arts?" I ask.

She shakes her head slowly.

"I was severely bullied. Things happened, now I'm here." I say.

I pull my sleeve back down.

''Lets head to my house and get ready for the lock in.'' I say changing the subject.

She nods and locks our fingers back together before heading back to where our friends are.

Somethings different now, very different. Whatever we're doing, whatever this is, It's different now. Something shifted. This is more than just friends making out in a janitors closet. I don't know what exactly changed, just that now there's no way we can go back to what we were doing before. I didn't want to though. I want to see what happens now, see where this goes.

Jade's hand squeezes mine and I know she feels it to.

Jade and I are currently sitting on my bed watching whatever was on tv. I haven't been paying attention to it though, all I can think about is a blade.

"Hey, I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom, then we better get ready to go." I say standing up and walking to the bathroom. I lock the door and open the mirror cabinets. Pulling out my blade I stare at in the palm of my hand.

I roll up my sleeve I do the one thing I promised myself I would stop doing.

I regretted it as soon as I did it. I don't know why I even did it. I just wanted to and so I did but I so badly wish I hadn't.

I roll down my sleeve, flush the toilet and run the faucet so it was like I went to the bathroom.

...

I walk out and start packing my clothes and other stuff I will need for tonight.

Jade looks at me with her eyebrows furrowed but I avoid her gaze and put my shoes on.

I finish packing and Jade and I drive to her house.

There's another car in her driveway and Jade stares at it for a minute.

"Jade?" I ask her quietly. She shakes her head.

"Don't say anything once we're inside. Just go straight to my room okay?" I nod and we get out of the car.

Walking inside I spot Jade's father on the couch. We go into her bedroom and she locks the door behind us.

She packs a bag for the night and sits down on her bed. I sit next to her and grab her hand.

"I didn't think he was going to be home this weekend." She states emotionless.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Jade and her father aren't close. They argue a lot and ignore each other most of the time.

There's a knock on her door and she unlocks the door.

"It's open."

Her father leans against the doorframe and Jade raises her eyebrows.

"I've left you money for the weekend."

"Okay."

"Who's this?" He asks while looking at me.

"This is my friend Tori." He looks shocked for a moment.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Tori." He smiles halfheartedly.

"You too." I smile.

"We have to get going or we'll be late. I'll see you in Monday, Dad."

"Okay."

We go in the car and I glance at Jade.

"You okay?" I ask her.

"Yea." She smiles but it seems forced.

We get out of the car and our friends come to greet us.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and **DARREN** flashes across the screen. I excuse myself from the conversation and go to the janitors closet.

"Hey." I say into my phone.

"Tori, you need to get to the hospital. Its Bella." My cousin Darren breathes out sounding panicked.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." I hang up and run back outside looking for Jade.

I finally spot her by Cat. I yell her name and run towards her.

"Whoa Vega, you alright?" Jade asks while putting her hands in my shoulders in an effort to calm me down.

"No! I need you to take me to the hospital." I say. She grabs her keys and we run to her car.

Once she starts driving she starts asking me loads of questions.

"Why do you need to go to the hospital?" Being one of them.

"I will explain everything later, but promise me you won't freak out or never speak to me again."

"Promise." she says.

We pull into a parking spot and I run inside, Jade right behind me.

"I'm here for Isabella Vega." I say as soon as I reach the front desk.

"She is in surgery. She will be aloud to have visitors in about an hour." The receptionist replies.

An hour! Surgery! Oh god. Salty tears stream down my cheeks and I bury my face in my hands. I feel Jade pick me up and set me on her lap in one of the waiting room chairs.

"Tori." Someone says next to me.

I look up from my hands to see Darren sitting down next to us. I immediately fall into his arms.

"What happened?" I ask while attempting to wipe away the never ending tears.

"We were going to the park across the road from the apartment and she ran across the road without looking and a car hit her." He says crying himself.

Once we've calmed down Jade and I went to the cafeteria and got some coffee. We sat down and I just stared at my drink, playing with the straw.

"Tori." Jade says. I have been waiting for her to ask this.

"Who's Isabella?" She asks.

"My uh... my daughter."


	4. Chapter 4

"Daughter?" Jade asks looking confused.

"I had her just before I turned fifteen. It's hard but we make it work." I say looking at my hands. I pick at my nails and avoid looking at her.

"Wow." She says, eyes wide.

"Are you going to leave? I know what your thinking, its okay. I've heard it all before."

"Why would I leave you? We all have a past." Jade shrugs but I know she's going to want answers. My phone vibrates in my pocket and Its a text from Darren.

"Let's go, Bella's awake." I say standing up, grabbing my coffee and walking towards the elevator with Jade right behind me.

I rush into her room, walking over to her bed.

"Mommy!" Bella yells excitedly. She has cast on her arm but is still grinning.

"Hey, Bella. This is Jade." I say pointing at Jade before placing my hand on Bella's cheek.

"Hi, Jade." Bella says quietly.

"Hi, Bella." Jade smiles, coming to stand next to me.

The doctor walks in and I shuffle nervously.

"Why did she need surgery?" Darren asks.

"Well, when the car hit her stomach her appendix burst." he explains. **(I don't actually know if that can happen.)**

I feel cold fingers lock with mine. Looking down, I see black nail polish and know that it's Jade. She squeezes my hand for comfort and slightly smiles at me.

"When can I go home?" Bella whines tiredly, the grin that was previously on her face nonexistent.

"Tomorrow morning." The doctor replies.

Once again for the third time today my phone rings. I sigh as ANDRE flashes on the screen.

"I got it, you stay here with Bella." Jade says taking my phone from my hands. I smile with gratitude and thank her before she walks out of the room answering the call.

"Mommy, Jade is pretty." I smile and move hair out of her face. I kiss her forehead before replying.

"Yes, she is very pretty."

Jade walks back in a few minutes later and hands me my phone.

"What did he need?" I ask.

"He wanted to know why we left. I told him it was a family emergency and to cover for us. I figured you would want to stay here with Bella." Jade says.

"Thank you." I say truly meaning it. She smiles and sits in the chair by Bella's bed and starts talking to her.

"Tori, can I talk to you for a minute?" Darren asks me.

"Sure."

We walk into the hallway.

"I think you should move in with me at my apartment. Things with your dad are getting worse and that way you can be with Bella." He suggests.

"That's actually a great idea, I'll talk to her about moving in so I could be with Bella more. Thank you, Darren." I say hugging him.

"No problem." He says before we walk back in the room.

I'm not quite sure how I'm going to ask my mom about moving in with Darren. I only talk to a few people, my mom not being one of them. I pull out my phone to text her.

 **Me:** Hey mom I was wondering if I could maybe sorta kinda move in with Darren.

 **Mom:** I'll be okay with that but you have bring Bella around more.

 **Me:** Okay.

Yea, that's not happening. There is no way in hell I'm bringing Bella around my so called parents.

Darren walks back in the hospital room and walks over to Jade and I.

"Tori, why don't you guys go back to the lock in. I'll look after Bella and drop her off before school tomorrow." He suggests.

"Bells, would you be okay with that?" I ask while turning my head to look at her.

"Yeah mama."

"Okay, I'll see you first thing in the morning baby girl." I walk the short distance to her bed and kiss her forehead before Jade and I walk out to her car and start driving back to school.

 **POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING FOR TALKING ABOUT SEXUAL ASSAULT AND A SUICIDE ATTEMPT**

Once Jade and I found a classroom that was empty, we put our stuff down on the desks.

Since it's getting pretty late already we set up our sleeping bags and got comfortable.

I start thinking and zone out.

I wish things were different. That Jade and I were different. No, that's a lie. I don't wish we were different. I wish our circumstances were different.

I could never understand why she keeps leading me on or why I let her. Actually, I do know why I let her keep doing this. Her doing this and being her friend (sometimes more) is better than not having Jade at all.

She continues to act like she's straight and I continue to let her no matter how much it hurts me every time.

"I want answers, Tori." Jade states. I snap out of my daze and turn towards her.

"What do you mean?" I ask playing dumb.

"What happened at your old school? How Bella came into this world. Why you started self harming in the first place. Why Bella lives with your cousin instead of her mom." she says raising her voice a little bit.

"Are you sure?" I ask her.

Once I tell her this there's no going back. What will she think of me? How will she react? Jade is about to find out one of my deepest secrets. Not even Trina and my parents know. Darren just knows bits and pieces.

"Yes, I want to know." She says.

"Okay." I take a deep breath as we sit up. I pick at my nails and bite my lip, thinking of how to explain.

"It was the first day of ninth grade. I was walking down the hallway, trying to find my locker. I bump into this girl, her name was Alexis Greene. She looked down at me and laughed before she spoke.

"Watch where your going fatty."

That's when it all started. For a few months it wasn't that bad. Then it had started to get worse and worse. Dunking my head in the toilet. Tripping me. Beating me up. That's when the cutting started. I started to think it couldn't possibly get any worse. I was wrong. So wrong.

Her family had a lot of money so she started paying guys to do her dirty work. A few days later was the worst day of my life. I walked to school like always but a van stopped next to me. I recognized one of the guys that always beats me up jumped out of the van. He grabbed me and took me to Alexis's basement. She was waiting for me. She handed him a wad of cash before leaving. The guy, his name was Jake, taped my mouth shut before taking off my shirt." I swallow the lump in my thought and push away the resurfacing memories of Jake and I.

"I tried fighting back but he was too strong. That night when I got home from school nobody was home. I turned on my music as loud as it could go to drown out the thoughts. I grabbed a bottle of pills from my moms bathroom and my blade and walked in my bathroom. I didn't bother to lock the door since nobody was home anyway. Or so I thought.

I swallowed all the pills with a glass of water before taking my blade and making a few deep cuts on my left wrist then my right. I laid down on my bed and began to feel the pills kick in. I closed my eyes and waited for it to all finally be over. My mom found me soon after my eyes closed. A few days later I woke up in the hospital. That's when I found out I was pregnant with Bella. I transferred to Hollywood Arts after I had her and now we're here."

 **Jade's pov**

To say I was speechless would be an understatement. I can't believe that happened to her, nobody should have to go through that. She tried to kill herself. My eyes water and I start to feel incredibly guilty. She's been hurt so much and I just keep piling it on.

I quickly wrap my arms around her before asking, "Are you still suicidal?"

She didn't say anything for a couple minutes. I feel her nod against my chest and I suck in a breath.

"Can you promise me something?" I ask and she nods again.

"Promise that you'll come to me before trying to kill yourself or feel like doing anything." I state.

"Promise, but Jade?" She asks lifting her head of my chest to look at me.

"Remember when I went to the bathroom before we left? I didn't go to the bathroom." She rolls her left sleeve up revealing two fresh cuts.

"Vega." I say.

"I'm sorry." She looks down her bottom lip quivers.

"I know." I kiss her forehead. "Let's ditch the lock in and go to your house." I suggest.

"But the doors are locked." she states confused.

"But we can unlock them." I smirk.

"Okay." she shrugs.

We pack up our stuff and walk out of the school. I start my car and head to her house.

"Jade, can we stop at Starbucks? I wanna pull an all nighter to finish a song I have been working on." She asks and I smile.

"Sure." I reply.

I park my car and tell Tori to wait in the car since I already know what she gets.

I order and see two guys staring at me.

"See something you like?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Yeah. I'm Vincent and this is Jake."

 _Jake_..


	5. Chapter 5

What is taking Jade so long? How long does it take to order coffee? I get out of the car and walk into Starbucks. I gasp stopping in my tracks.

Jade is straddling a guy on the ground repeatedly punching him in the face. He flips her over and hits Jade in the face before she flips them back.

Two police officers rush in through the doors and pull Jade off of him. Jade's kicking and screaming to let her go. Now that she's off him, he stands up and I realize who it is.

Jake.

He smirks at me walks over to me.

"Don't get too comfortable. I wanna have some fun soon. Just like old times." He smirks and trails his thumb over my cheek before walking away. I start shaking and my eyes sting with tears.

While he's talking to his brother his eyes lock with mine and I stay frozen in place.

Once they leave I run over to Jade. I grab her face in mine and hers immediately softens.

"It's going to be okay. Call Beck." She smiles reassuringly but I can tell it's forced.

One of the police officers grabs handcuffs and puts them on Jade's wrists.

"Wait! What are you doing?" I ask frantically.

"Ma'am your friend here just assaulted that young man. She going to the station." He says as they drag her out of the building.

I run out to my car and drive home.

I run inside and go straight upstairs to my bedroom and lock the door. I grab my phone and go to my contacts clicking Becks name.

"Hello?" He says through the phone.

Cue the tears.

"Beck." I choke out. This isn't the first time she has been arrested. That's not why I'm so scared. It's the fact that she's not hear, Jake knows where I live, and I'm alone with no one to protect me from him possibly coming for me.

"Tori what's wrong?" He asks, his voice laced with concern.

"Jade got arrested." I say barely getting the words out. What if he comes here? What if he takes me or does it to me again?

Okay, stop with the what ifs, Tori. Your probably just over reacting.

"What!? Why? What happened?" He rushes out. "Never mind I'll be at your house in five minutes." he says before hanging up the call.

 **Jades pov**

This sucks. I got arrested for beating up a guy that raped and put my girlfriend through hell. I punch the guy and I get arrested?!

Wait, did I just say girlfriend? Is she my girlfriend? I'm gonna have to ask her soon. I'm seventeen so technically still a miner so they can't keep me here any longer than tonight.

I hope Tori is okay. She is probably freaking out though I would be too. I just hope she isn't alone. When she's alone her mind runs wild. That's never a good thing.

I don't like the thought of her being alone tonight. Jake could come after her. She isn't safe alone.

I hope she called Beck, he knows what to do when this happens. He will come and bail me out. I know that for sure. That's if she called him though. I think she did. Tori hates being alone, her parents went on vacation yesterday for about a week which was nothing new really and Trina is at some friends house.

My mind drifts and I start to think about everything. I need to do better. I need to stop messing with Tori's feelings. It's not fair and it's cruel. I like her a lot and I need to be honest with her about it.

I police officer bangs in the bars with his keys before unlocking the cell and letting me out. He unlocks the cuffs and takes them off my wrists.

"You just got bailed out. You're free to go." he says.

Instead of seeing Beck, I see Tori in black skinny jeans, my redish skull sweater that I left at her house the night before and a yellow beanie.

She runs up to me as soon as she sees me and jumps into my arms. Literally. She wraps her legs around my waist and her arms go around my neck.

"I missed you so much." She says but it comes out muffled since her face is in my neck.

"It was only a few hours. I missed you too though." I say quietly.

That police officer is staring at us and it's really creeping me out. Then lets give him something to stare at.

She pulls back slightly but only long enough before she crashes her lips against mine. Her lips move in perfect motion with mine. Guess we had the same idea.

I set her back on her feet not breaking the kiss and feel her warm hands cup my cheeks. We both pull back at the same time and look into each other's eyes.

Her eyes are bloodshot, revealing that she has been crying.

I weave my cold fingers through hers and walk out of the station. Right before we walk threw the doors I catch a glimpse of Beck standing by Tori's car. I let go of her hand and lock eyes with her. She makes a weird face.

We get in the car and start the drive to Beck's trailer to drop him off.

After dropping him off and going back to Tori's house we end up in her room sitting up against her head board on her bed, fingers locked, and watching a movie.

She lets go of my hand and sets it in her lap. I go to grab her hand but she pulls it away.

"What's wrong babe?" I ask her looking into her eyes and seeing hurt.

She shifts uncomfortably and shrugs. I scoot closer to her and wrap my arms around her waist. She doesn't hug back. She just sits there deep in thought. I pull back and look at her.

"What's wrong? Your starting scare me." I ask her.

She looks down at her hand and starts picking at her nails.

"Are you ashamed of being with me?" She asks so quietly I almost don't hear it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Possible trigger warning**

 **Tori's pov**

Jade looks at me dumbfounded and in disbelief. She opens her mouth to say something then closes it.

"Why?" I ask her already knowing that she is.

"I'm not ashamed of you. I'm afraid of what people will think of me, of us." she says grabbing my hands.

"I'm telling our friends that I'm gay and that I have a girlfriend. I won't tell them who unless you want me too I would never force you to do something you don't want to do." I say.

"I uh I want to, I really do but I'm scared." Jade bites her lip.

"Is it me? Is there something wrong with me?" I ask.

"N-no! It's jus-" she stutters but I cut her off.

"I think you should go." I whisper.

"Tori co-" she starts.

"No. I want you to leave. I don't want to hear from you until you have an answer but I'm pretty sure your answer was loud and clear. I don't know why I ever thought this could work. Clearly I was wrong when I had thought you'd finally made up your mind. Please leave."

She just nods her head and follows me to the front door silently.

I close the door behind her and lock it before sliding down the door. I knew this was too good to be true but I fooled myself into thinking that maybe just this once, I was enough. Guess I was wrong.

I wipe the tears off my cheeks and walk into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, then walk back up to my room. I grab a pair of pajamas which consists of a gray tank top and plaid shorts before walking into my bathroom connected to my room. I change and open my mirror to grab pain killers knowing I'll wake up around four from my nightmare with a pounding headache.

After brushing my teeth I turn around, about to walk out before my shiny blade catches my eye. I pick it up and stare at for a few minutes before realizing that I want to recover and be healthy. For Izzy.

I trace my finger tip over the edge of the deadly piece of metal accidentally slicing my finger in the process. I toss the blade into the toilet and stare at it again before flushing and watching it disappear. I wrap a bandaid around my index finger and walk back into my room. I grab my phone and call Darren.

"Hey, she's been waiting for your call." He says already knowing why I'm calling.

"Can you put her on?"

"Of course."

"Hi mama." I grin upon the sound of her voice. Hearing her voice always instantly makes me feel ten times better.

"Hi sweetheart."

"When are you coming to see us?"

"Hopefully tomorrow babygirl. Go brush your teeth and come back to the phone okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay I brushed my teeth mama."

"Okay, are you in your pjs?"

"Mhm."

"Go tell Darren it's time to tuck you in and I'll start your song."

"Okay, ready. Uncle Darren put you on speaker for me."

"Okay baby. What song?"

"Halo?" I smile. She's always loved this song.

 _Maybe you're lost_  
 _Maybe you're scared_  
 _Maybe you're lonely_  
 _Or you haven't got there yet_

 _You're falling apart_  
 _Come away at the seams_  
 _Even when you're wide awake_  
 _You're drowning in your dreams_

 _It's a wonder you don't know, how wonderful you are_  
 _So maybe I should show you now_

 _That you have a halo_  
 _You have a halo_  
 _You have a halo, but maybe you don't know_  
 _[x2]_

 _What is the use of just giving in?_  
 _You know that if you keep this up you'll be more scars than skin_  
 _Maybe once in a while I could help you_  
 _Because they say a problem shared is a problem cut in two_

 _It's a wonder you don't know, how wonderful you are_  
 _So maybe I should show you now_

 _That you have a halo_  
 _You have a halo_  
 _You have a halo but maybe you don't know_  
 _[x2]_

I hear a door close on the other end and Darren speaks up.

"She's asleep."

"Okay, good. Thank you Darren. For everything."

"Your welcome."

We say goodbye and I turn the lights off. I climb in bed and close my eyes falling into a nightmare filled sleep.

 _I was back in the basement but it was different I was in different clothes and so was Jake ._

" _Hello again Tori. Long time no beating.'' He snickered ._

 _I start to sob already knowing whats going to happen._

'' _Oh I see you've gained some weight thanks to that stupid thing growing inside of you. Looks like we'll have to fix that huh.''_

 _He starts hitting me until I start to bleed down there and then I know I'm having a miscarriage. He stops and stares at me for a moment before reaching behind his back and under his shirt to pull out a gun. He points it at my temple and before I can realize what is happening he pulls the trigger._

I awake in a hot sweat with my head pounding. I look over at the alarm clock and see that its 3:49 am.

Knowing that Darren is awake doing some work and to dropping off Bella in ten minutes. She's goes back to sleep after eating until I have to leave. Darren works for a design company online for a bit before and after school. It's not exactly an ideal routine but we make it work.

I grab my phone from my bedside table and call him.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, it's Tori, I was wondering if you could just come by now." I ask

"Yea, sure. I'll be there in a few." He states.

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

Okay that should be just enough time to get ready. I don't take that long unless I actually put that much thought into my outfit.

I take the two little tablets down with water, grab a random outfit and rush into the bathroom to get ready. I put on my clothes (on the side), put concealer all over my face and wrists along with powder, loads of bracelets like always, mascara, winged eyeliner, and red lipstick. I hear a knock on the door and speed walk down the stairs realize that it wasn't a good idea when I almost trip on the last step. I pull open the door too see the tired face of my beautiful half asleep three and a half year old daughter and Darren. I give Darren a quick hug before picking up Izzy. **(Isabella. Bella. ect.)**

I set Iz in a chair at the kitchen table with one of those booster things, and Darren and I start making breakfast. After the pancakes were done I reached for the syrup and my bracelets rode up revealing my two day old cuts. I quickly grab the syrup and move my bracelets back in place hoping that I did it fast enough that Darren didn't see. He is staring at my arm wide eyed.

"I... ..." I stutter.

"Take me to your room." he states.

I look at him confused and lead him up to my room.

After ten minutes of searching my room and bathroom he comes back in the room and sets a bunch of stuff down before walking downstairs. He walks back in with a plastic bag in his hand and I furrow my eyebrows.

"I'm throwing all of this in the garbage." He says.

"Why?" I ask.

"All of these items are sharp and stuff you could harm yourself with." He explains.

"Thank you. No one has ever done that for me before." I say before hugging him.

"It's okay. On a better note, after you get back from performing tonight your gonna stay over at my house to get used to it before moving your stuff in." he says.

"Yea, plus then we can both spend time with Bella that way." I say smiling at him.

"Mama!" I hear Bella yell from downstairs.

We walk down to the kitchen to see Isabella with sticky syrup all over her face and hands.

"I done." She says.

I quickly take out my phone and snap a picture of her.

"Come on Bells. Lets get you cleaned up then it's time to go back to sleep for a couple hours." I say taking her to the bathroom to clean her face.

While she sleeps a while longer Darren and I watch cartoons.

Once I'm done getting Isabella ready we walk out to the car. We're taking my car since Darren also goes to Hollywood Arts.

We drop off Izzy at day care and drive to school.

Once we walk in I go with him to his locker and when he gets his books we go to mine.

We walk into Sikowitz's class and sit down next to each other with my friends in the row behind us.

"Hey Tori, who's this?" Beck asks pointing to Darren.

"Oh, this is my cousin Darren. We're really close though so he's more like my brother." I say smiling my best fake smile at them.

"Oh okay. Well you are welcome to sit with at lunch if you want." Andre says looking at Darren.

"That would be great, we're leaving early though. Right before lunch actually." I say.

Jade looks at me curiously and I mouth out "Isabella" and she nods understanding.

"Who's Isabella?" Cat asks reading my lips and looking between Jade and I.

My eyes go wide along with Darren's and Jade's.

"Nobody." we all say at the same time. just after we say that Sikowitzs comes flying threw the window starting class.

Saved by the teacher.


	7. Chapter 7

Darren and I were currently eating lunch with all my friends and Cat telling one of her my brother stories. Suddenly she stops and looks at me confused.

"So, who's Isabella?" She asks and our friends say yea and who is she.

"Nobody, but uh I have to tell you guys something." I say and hopefully they will drop the Bella thing.

Everyone is staring at me and I start to get nervous and when I get nervous I get really fidgety, before I even realize I'm playing with the rings on fingers and bouncing my leg.

"I'm gay, and I have a girlfriend." I blurt out. Wow Tori, way to rip the bandaid right off. After another few minutes of silence and stared at like a alien I speak again.

"Say something." I plead looking at all of my friends.

"If your happy I'm happy." Andre says and smiles.

"Yea like Andre said. I don't care if your dating a girl as long as your happy." Beck says.

"Yeah. I agree with them." Cat says.

I glance at Jade and our eyes meet. I quickly look away avoiding any further contact.

"So who's your girlfriend?" Asks Beck.

"She isn't ready to come out yet. So we're keeping quiet about it, but we recently had a argument about me coming out and she isn't ready. I don't want to be anybody's secret though so we are on a little bit of a break right now." I say looking straight at Jade. I look away though before anyone sees me looking at her.

"Well that sucks. I hope whoever she is knows she's missing out." Cat says. (I'm this fanfic I don't want to make cat as 'dumb' as she is in the show. No offense to the creators of my fav show.)

We all turn our heads toward Jade when she clears her throat.

"I uh uhm I'm Tori's girlfriend." She says getting up and sitting next me interlocking our hands. Our group of friends stare at us both wide eyed until Robbie breaks the awkward silence.

"You guys are disgusting." He spits before leaving the table. (I mean no offense or anything to anyone that is bi or gay or anything considering I also like the same sex. :)

Tears well up in my eyes I turn to Jade.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. You thought this would happen." I say choking down a sob.

"It's not your fault. Robbie is just a gank. I never thought of all people Robbie would react like that." She says.

I look down and remember that I have to take Izzy to the doctor.

"Oh crap. I have to go. Jade, do you wanna come with? Bella misses you." I say standing up.

"Sure." She grins.

"Okay seriously who the heck is Isabella?" Asks Andre.

"That's something for me to know and for me to tell you when I'm ready." I say before me and Jade walk away still holding hands, receiving weird looks from people on the way to our lockers.

We get our books and stuff from our lockers and walk to the main office to sign out. That's where we are meeting Darren. We sign out and the three of us walk to Darren's car.

We arrive at day care and walk into the room.

"Mommy!" Bella yells before running to us. I pick her up and and walk over over to the desk to sign her out.

Once we are done we drive to the doctors office for her check up.

(After the check up.)

Jade, Darren, and I are currently getting ready for performing at school.

Darren walks out of the bathroom in dark jeans, a flannel, and converse before walking downstairs to get Bella dressed.

Jade and I get dressed in our outfits and do our makeup. (on the side.)  
Once we are dressed and get our shoes on we walk down stairs.

"Mommy, Jade. Look at my dress." Bella says with a lisp since she's only four. She twirls around holding the edges of her dress.

"You look beautiful baby girl." I say picking her up and twirling her around. I set her down and put her black sandals on her feet before grabbing her hand and walking out to Darren's car.

(At the school.)

We get out of the car, I pick up Bella so she doesn't get trampled by the sea of high schoolers and walk over to our friends not including Robbie.

"Hey, who's this cutie?" Andre asks.

"This is uh my uh. This is my daughter Isabella." I say shakily.

They all look at me shocked.

"Yea well before this gets weird I'm going to go get my microphone and get ready for my performance." Jade says looking at me sympathetically. She pecks my lips before walking into the school yelling something at Sinjin.

"Well?" I ask looking at them while mentally preparing myself for their reactions.

"I'm upset that you didn't tell us but your still my best friend and I don't see you any differently than before." Beck says.

"Yea, same goes for me too." Andre and Cat say at the same time before looking at each other and chuckling.

I see Jade getting ready for her performance on the stage and pick Bella up so she could see as well. She stands in front of the keyboard and starts to play the keys.

 _You've been on my mind,  
I grow fonder everyday.  
Lose my self in time,  
Just thinking of your face._

She sings beautifully. She finishes the song and clears her throat.

"So Bella, you ready to do what I asked you."

"I'm recently in a new relationship and realized something. I haven't asked the most important question. So this person, thought I was ashamed of our relationship. Truth is, I was scared. Scared of what everyone will think. What our friends would think, but I found myself thinking that why should it matter what people think. If you really love someone you shouldn't be afraid to show it. So here I am. Tori Vega, will you do me the honor of officially becoming my girlfriend?" She asks.

I feel a tug on my dress and look down to see Isabella holding a rose in her hand.

"Say yes mommy!" She says bouncing on the heels of her feet.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see Jade.

I attached my lips to hers.

"Yes. Of course." I say before wrapping my arms around her neck and hugging her.

"Hate to ruin the moment but I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom." I say before pecking her lips and walking away.

I'm about to reach the bathroom when a piece of cloth is put over my mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

Jades pov

Tori has been gone for over ten minutes and I was starting to get worried. I walk into the school and toward the bathroom to see Tori's phone on the ground along with a note under it.

My heart sinks to the pit of my stomach as I pick them up.

 _\- If you want your precious Tori back. come to this address at 10:30 pm. *random address* alone. -Jake and Robbie_

My hands start to shake and I run back outside grabbing my bag and run to my car. As I'm putting my key into my car door, I hear footsteps behind me.

"Jade! I'm coming with you." Beck says while trying to catch his breath.

I nod and motion for him to get in the car.

Driving to the police station I start to feel tears fall. I hadn't even realized I started crying. I grip the steering wheel with one hand while angrily wiping away the tears with the other.

"Where are we going?"

"The police station." I say through gritted teeth.

Pulling into the parking lot I run inside.

"Help! My girlfriend has been kidnapped!" I yell and a detective walks up to me. He leads me to a private room and turns to Beck.

"Sir, you can't hear this conversation so I'm afraid you'll have to leave." The detective watches him leave before continuing.

"We're going to put a microphone/recorder hidden under your shirt and that way we can catch them admitting to the crime. There will be officers right outside ready to arrest him. Until then, officers will drive you home and stay outside the house. It's better to be safe than sorry. " He explains and I nod.

"Okay. One of the guys, his name is Jake, he has also raped her on more than one occasion." I clench my fist and my nails dig into the palm of my hand.

"The sooner we get this guy the better." He says and I can tell that he's clenching his jaw.

He leads back out to the lobby and tells me to wait while he gets the officers that will take me home.

After we get to my house I change into leggings with one of Tori's hoodies and curl up on the couch. I grab my phone and call Andre.

"Hey, where did you guys go?"

"Can you grab some of Isabella's clothes from Tori's place and bring her to my house? I'll explain when you get here." I ask him while biting my lip harshly and thinking about what I'm supposed to tell Izzy. She's going to wonder where Tori is.

"Sure, I'll leave now. Do you mind if Cat comes with?"

"No, it's okay. She should know what's going on too."

"Okay, we're leaving now."

"Okay." I hang up and go to my little brothers room to get crayons and paper for Isabella.

They get here around twenty minutes later and I get off the couch to let them in. Bella lifts her arms up and I pick her up.

"Where's mama?"

"Mama will be back soon, babygirl." I kiss her forehead and walk into the kitchen. I grab a plastic cup that has a lid with a straw and grab juice from the fridge. I seal the lid after filling the cup with juice and hand it to Isabella. She grasps it in her small hands and takes a sip.

"Wanna go color while I talk to Andre and Cat?" She nods and I set her down in front of the coffee table.

The three of us takes a few steps back and I quietly explain what happened.

"That's why there are cops outside." Cat frowns. "They're going to go get her right?" She asks.

"Yes, they have a plan. Can one of you watch Isabella tonight?"

"Cat was planning on staying at my place tonight so we both can." Andre says and Cat nods in agreement.

"Thank you." I smile slightly and sit next to Bella on the floor.

 ***10:20pm***

They hook up the wires and stuff before driving to the house. They drop me off at the corner and turn off the car headlights so nobody sees the cop cars.

Walking up to the house I spot a basement window and walk over to it. I wipe off the dust and dirt so I can see through it. Tori was all bruised with blood on her face and shirt. Red hot anger burns through my veins and I rush inside and go into the basement. I untie her and she points behind me.

"Behind you." She says quickly.

"So you came." Robbie says from his spot next to Jake. "You see, since Jake already got his turn I wanted to see for myself." He chuckles darkly.

"What have you done, Robbie?" I ask him with teary eyes.

"Oh you know kidnapped her. Beat her up. There's more but I don't think you can handle it." Jake says. That was all it took for me to snap and I punch him in the jaw as officers burst into the room.

I walk over to Jake as he's being cuffed. "You are going to rot in prison for what you have done to her." I stare into his eyes and he all but flinches at the anger shown in mine. He actually had the decency to ashamed. Good.

I walk back over to Tori and help her up. She latches onto me and I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Take your girl home and bring her back to the station tomorrow to make her statement. This poor girl has gone through enough for one night."

We walk outside and get into a cop car so that they can take us to the precinct to get my car.

We walk inside her house and I look around. The house was empty which means Trina and her parents are out of town again. We go upstairs and she starts to walk toward the bathroom for a shower but I gently grab her hand. I pull her into me and she wraps her arms around my waist. I pull back a bit and cup her face with both hands. I press my lips to her forehead and she sighs softly.

"I'll be downstairs, okay?" She nods grabbing clothes and going into the bathroom.

While waiting for Tori to finish up in the shower I go downstairs to make some food. I look around the kitchen for the stuff to make sandwiches and grab water bottles from the fridge.

I set the food on the counter just as Tori walks downstairs in plaid pajamas pants and a tank top.

We sit down and eat in a comfortable silence with our fingers laced together in between us.

Once we're done eating we walk back upstairs and climb into bed. Our legs entwine and I lay an arm over her waist. She lays her head over my heart and we lay there for a few minutes before Tori breaks the silence.

"Jade?" She asks quietly.

"Hm?"

"Can you sing?"

I nod and think of a song.

? _when I was younger I saw my daddy cry, and curse at the wind_  
 _He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it.._  
 _And my momma swore she would never let herself..forget_  
 _And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love of it does not exist_  
 _Well darling...you are...the only exception_  
 _You are..the only exception._?

 **Tori's pov**

I wake up in the same position I fell asleep in and carefully untangle myself from Jade to get my clothes for the day before getting in the shower.

I'm washing my hair when I get an idea. I want to dye and cut my hair. Finishing up in the shower I dry off and get dressed.

I grab the necklace I got for Jade a few days ago putting it into my pocket and putting on a pair of my glasses. I practically sprint down the stairs and go into the kitchen to see Jade dressed and making pancakes.

"Jade! I want to go to the hair place today." I say excitedly.

"Woah, okay calm down. After we eat we can get going." She says chuckling and putting more batter on the pan.

I get out plates and orange juice as she finished making breakfast and we eat at the table.

After we finish eating we slip our shoes on and head to the salon.

Walking in a woman walks up to us while asking, "What can I do for you?"

"I want to dye my hair purple and get it cut." I smile.

She gets me into a chair and starts on my hair. After its dyed and dry she grabs the scissors for my actual hair cut. She cuts it to around halfway down my neck and curls it.

I pay and walk out to Jade' car where she is waiting for me. She went outside to call Andre so we can pick up Bella in a bit.

"It's looks great, love. " She says while reaching over to peck my lips.

"Thank you. Lets stop at the park before we head to Andre's."

"Okay."

We walk hand in hand down a path at the park and I sit against a big tree. She sits in between my legs with her back against my front.

"So, I got you something." I grab the necklace from my pocket and gently push on her shoulders so she's sitting up. I clasp it around her neck and she turns around smiling.

"What's this for?"

"It's a thank you." She kisses me not needing me to explain what I mean.

"Come on. I wanna go look at apartments." I say as I stand up. I grab her hand and we start walking back.

"Why? Aren't you moving in with Darren?" She asks.

"Not anymore. I'm going to get an apartment close to school and Bella's daycare." I grin getting in the car.

"That's great. Your parents are hardly home anyway." She says starting the car and driving to Andre's house. If only she knew.

We pull up and knock on the door. Andre pulls the door open and almost immediately Bella comes running.

"Mama!" I pick her up and grin.

"Hi, babygirl! I missed you so much." She hugs me tightly.

"I missed you too, mommy." I rub her back and kiss the side of her head.

"Thanks for watching her guys." I smile.

"No problem." Cat and Andre smile.

It's currently around seven in the evening. I had dropped Jade off a couple of hours ago. I'm currently sitting on my bed in my new apartment that has nothing in it besides Bella's bed in the second bedroom.

"Momma, the thing is buzzing." She says running into my room with an Iron Man action figure in her hand.

I set my book down and hoist her onto my waist and walk to the buzzer and push the button.

"Miss Vega, we have a girl here claiming to be your girlfriend. Would you like me to send her up?" He asks.

"Yes, thank you Jimmy." Jimmy is the guy at the front desk.

Hearing a knock on the door I walk over with Bella still on my hip and open the door.

I open the door to see Jade with tears down her cheeks.

"Bella, go play with some toys. I'll be there in a minute." She disappears down the hall and I pull Jade into my arms. I pull back and that's when I notice the duffel bag in her hand.

"My dad kicked me out." She sniffs.

"Come on, you can stay here." I step back and open the door wider.

"Thank you." She smiles wiping her cheeks. I smile back and kiss her cheek.

"Isabella, come here please." I half yell.

"Yes, momma." She yells back before I hear bare feet padding down the hardwood floor.

"Let's go get you in your pjs so we can order pizza with movies okay?"

"Okay." she happily agrees.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tori's pov**

I walk into the kitchen and toss a bag of popcorn in the microwave while setting the timer. Arms wrap around my waist while Jade kisses where my neck and shoulder meet.

I put my arms over hers and lean into her. After a minute I turn around wrapping my hands around her neck and rest my forehead against hers.

Our moment was broken a minute later by the timer on the microwave going off. I put the popcorn into a bowl and walk back into the room right when my phone starts ringing.

"Bella, can you answer the phone please?" I ask the Bella and she pops up from where she's sitting on blankets piled the floor.

"Hello? Yea. Momma," She says while holding out the phone.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey, it's Beck. Have you heard about the assembly tomorrow they want you to sing an entire set list." He asks

"N-no." I stuttered while pulling my bottom lip between my teeth.

"Okay, call me in a bit so we can tell the band." He replied.

"O-okay." I say shakily before hanging up.

"Who was on the phone, babe?" Jade asks while walking the short distance to the living room with two cans of Dr. pepper and sippy cup. She sets the cans down and hands Bella her juice before kissing her forehead. For a moment I just watch the scene playout in front of me with a smile on my face and forget about my nervousness. Bella happily sips on her juice while showing Jade the picture she had finished coloring.

"Momma look!" Bella giggles and I sit down on the other side of her. On the page was a purple Strawberry Shortcake and I grin letting out a laugh.

"It looks great, babygirl." Bella smiles widely at my response before continuing to color on a new page.

I go back over to where I was before and immediately start trying to figure out a setlist. Jade sits down next to me and I lean into her as she wraps her arms around me.

"You never answered my question, you know." She chuckles.

"It was Beck. I have to preform tomorrow. I'm really nervous. What if I mess up?" I explain while tearing up.

"It will be okay, I promise." She kisses my forehead before standing up and walking to my bedroom. Well, our bedroom. I smile at the thought and Jade walks out with a guitar in her hand. I didn't even notice her bring it into the apartment earlier. She sits down across from me starts playing one of my favorite songs. After a few lines I start quietly singing along with her. By the end of the song were both belting out the lines. Once we were done Bella started clapping and yelling sing again.

Jade starts playing her acoustic version of Fight Song. After that song she plays Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift.

Once we finished singing we look next to us to see Bella about to fall asleep. I go to pick her up but Jade stops me.

"I'll do it, you can go call Beck." she says softly just above a whisper so she doesn't wake her and I nod.

Once she is out of the room I get out my phone and dial his number.

"Hello?" He says

"Hey, I have my songs picked out." I replied while absentmindedly picking at the side of my thumb.

"Okay, just text me the list so I can forward it to Sinjin."

"Okay."

I text him the list of songs I'm going to sing as Jade walks back in the room.

"Perfect timing." I say smiling.

After grabbing a water bottle we walk back to the room hand in hand. We get under the covers and lay on our sides facing each other. Jades hand finds mine under the covers and locks our fingers together. I lean my forehead against hers before kissing her softly. I pull back and rest my forehead back on hers.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you." she whispers back smiling softly.

That was the last thing I heard before sleep stars to take over me and my eyes flutter closed.

I wake up to Jade gone and that side of the bed cold. Still tired and slightly cold I cuddle with her pillow and breathe in the smell of vanilla.

Hearing her laugh, I moan and roll over trying to go back to sleep.

"Come on, wake up, we're going to be late for school." She says while smiling.

I give in, get up, and walk towards the box of clothes in the corner of the room. I grab leggings, a big white sweater and soft short black boots. I get dressed and sit on the bed realizing that we still have ten minutes.

Jade walks over to me in her outfit and sits next me. I reach under the bed and grab my song book. I start looking through the pages when Jade starts kissing my neck. I bite down on my lip and try to ignore her as I keeping jotting down more words.

Before we leave I go to the bathroom to put on mascara but notice a purple bruise starting to surface.

"Dammit, Jade!" I yell from the bathroom and hear a laugh in return.

I walk into the living room while trying to cover the mark with my hair. Jade gently catches my hand and runs a thumb over the mark. She smirks and kisses my cheek before helping Bella with her shoes.

-at school-

We are currently waiting for our math teacher to get to class. This is the only class with actual desks. I lean way back in my seat and rest the back of my head on Jade's desk. She leans down and pecks my lips softly before the teacher finally arrived.

 **Tori's pov (could be triggering for some people so skip to the end if you need to. Please don't read if you could possibly be triggered. It's not worth it.)**

It's currently lunch and I'm helping Beck study until Jade gets back from art class.

"Tori, I like you. Alot. I think you like me too. I have liked you ever since Jade and I broke up. Now that your with Jade I just couldn't deal with it any longer, Do you have any feelings for me?" He blurts out.

Oh my god. Beck likes me? I don't like him. I put my head down and finally speak.

"Beck...I'm so sorry, but I don't like you like that. Your like my older brother. I'm gay. I'm really sorry but no, I don't have any feelings other than friendship toward you." I say quietly.

Next thing I know Becks lips are on mine and I'm frozen in place. I hear a door slam and finally after what felt like an eternity I shove him off. I look over to the door and see Jade with tears in her eyes. I open my mouth to speak but Jade shakes her head.

"Save it." She snaps her voice shaky.

I run out after the door and chase after her.

"I can't believe you! I trusted you! How could you?!" She yells.

"He kissed me! Before you walked in I told him I didn't feel anything for him other than friendship and that I'm gay! Then he kissed me! You walked in when I was pushing him off! Do you really think I would ever cheat on you? I love you!" I scream back at her.

"I think we should take a break. I'll get my stuff form your apartment tomorrow. I'm staying at Cat's tonight." Jade says before walking out of the school. I turn around and walk to my locker realizing everyone in the hall staring at me. I get my things and drive to my apartment.

I walk inside and immediately go to my room and get my Bluetooth speaker that connects to my phone. I put on a playlist that Jade made with a bunch of rock music. I'm standing at the from of my bed starting at a picture of me and Jade from the park when I gave her the promise ring. I close my eyes to stop the tears from falling and lean backwards my back hitting the soft mattress. I open my eyes after a long time and stare at the ceiling. I don't know how long I've laid there but I'm snapped back into reality when my phone buzzes stopping the music.

Beck: I'm so sorry about you and Jade. It's all my fault. I just wanted to tell you that the assembly was canceled and it's next week.

I read it but decided not reply.

 **TRIGGER WARNING! SKIP IF YOU'RE EASILY TRIGGERED!**

I get up and walk to the bathroom. I turn on the bath water really hot and start stripping off my clothes. I take off my bracelets as well before laying down in the hot water. I sink under the water and close my eyes before I'm completely submerged under water. I have nothing any more. My own daughter is better off without me. Jade doesn't believe me. I'm a freak. Why should I live or love? I sit up a bit and come up from the water to catch my breath.

Leaning back I reach for the razor beside me. I break it open and stare at it for a while.

Making the decision quickly I use the blade to do what I've tried so hard to stay clean from. The bath water turns pink and blood runs down my arms.

This is wrong. I need to be healthy. This isn't worth taking my life over. My daughter needs me.

I hear the door slam shut and footsteps walking into my room that connects to the bathroom. I go to yell for help but it comes out really hoarse and quiet. I hear running footsteps before I see black spots and everything turns black and I black out.

 **JADES POV**

I walk into the apartment and slam the door behind me. I walk to our bedroom and start packing clothes into my backpack. I hear a muffled and weak voice coming from the bathroom. I run in and gasp. I pull my phone and quickly call 911.

"Hello, this is dispatch, what's your emergency?" They ask.

"Please hurry. My girlfriend tried to kill herself and she's lost a lot of blood. She's passed out. Please come quick." I manage to get out in between sobs.

"The ambulance is on its way." They state

I hang up and put my phone down before pulling her out of the tub. I run into the room and grab a t shirt and knickers and shorts. I dry her off a little and put the clothes on her and lay her on the floor. I don't want her to be naked when they get here.

I hear sirens and immediately open the door and run outside.

"She's in there." I choke out while pointing to the room.

They put her in the ambulance and ask me if they want me to ride with them. I nod and get in sitting closest to Tori. I grab her hand and rub my thumb over her hand.

We arrive at the hospital and I look around trying to find a pay phone. I finally find one and call Cat.

"Hello?"

"Cat, I need you to tell the others to get to the hospital." A choked sob passes my lips and I and sit in the waiting area.


End file.
